ASTHEL BIO ENGLISH
Versión español Estatura 2.02. Birth Date December 2022.25. Bios capital place. Brown hair violet eyes, (when he is displaying his power white hair and white eyes with the golden pupil). Biosana Nationality. Asthel Malden Lassart is an OC character of my stories. He is the son of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart. He has a younger sister, Maray. ''' '''Story in GWNE Nemesis He does not appear or is named Story in Sailor Moon He does not appear to not exist in the universe of Sailor Moon Story in GWA Alpha He has not yet been born. but it appears in the first chapter, when he travels in time with the God Georcael. There, he is on the stairs of a portal with Cooan Malinde, the little sister of his paternal grandmother Bertie. Shortly after, he sees his own grandmother when she arrives in New York, she is so pleased with an exclamation from her that, for a moment, she lowers her concentration and Bertierite is able to glimpse a "high silhouette of a young man with long white hair that shines with an immaculate glow "although he takes it by the sun that has dazzled her. Also, in another story parallel to this, when Emerald is rescued from hell by Diamond (the boy's maternal grandfather), she has the vision of her daughter cradling who her grandson will be, Asthel himself. S'tory in GWB Beta' He hasn´t born yet. However, it is his aunt Kerria, being in a coma, who will have visions in which he will appear. The boy himself will travel back in time observing his aunt, when he was young and arguing with his father, (Asthel's paternal grandfather, Roy) S'tory in GWG Gamma.' He hasn't been born yet, but thanks to his mother Amethyst, decides to embark on the SSP-1, following Leval, that will be possible one day. The boy travels to the past and saves his mother by intervening in an explosion produced in a laboratory accident where Amethyst worked. At the end of this part he is conceived after his parents' wedding. Story at GWD Delta He has not yet been born, but during this part, his mother discovers that he is waiting for her when Dr. Naya [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ginga Ginga] checks her. Everything happens while Amethyst and the others must face capricious and very powerful gods. Then these will be your allies to protect the young future mother of Asthel from Nothing. In the end, before being born, he empowers Amethyst to reject the beings of oblivion in a transcendent state. History in GWDN Destination Nature He does not appear or is named History in GWTN Transcendence Nature Occasionally appears, collaborating with Lance Rodney, while his sister Maray does go to the planet. History in GWT Transcendence ' This part begins with his birth. During the celebration of Christmas Eve dinner his mother goes into labor. Assisted by 'Kerria and also by no less than Ami and Saeko Mizuno. Asthel will be a very perceptive child, capable of working wonders at his age. From an early age he talks to his "little angel." It is also able to fix clay figurines just by wishing it. Growing up, he is able to bring Satory back from the dead, since he travels in the company of the Angel of Death. He is also being trained by the gods who once gave so many headaches to their parents. His first mentor is Soa, then Buruk. Later, when he enters adolescence and begins to notice girls, (especially his classmate Madeleine Langley) comes Zoen's turn. With this goddess he loses his virginity. At this time the boy has lost much of his previous clairvoyance. This is no obstacle for him to be able to travel through time and heal Eron, (the rebellious son of King Lornd and Queen Setsuna). Later Dialen will arrive, then Redan, and finally Georcael, who will be with the one who travels back in time appearing in this way in the previous stories. Little by little he will be aware that he has a transcendental mission to carry out and will be recruiting companions. the first will be his sister Maray, then Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Brian Malden (son of his aunt Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) Together they must descend to hell to meet Satan himself. Then they will begin Transcendence for the entire universe. There will be shown the true personality of Asthel. Curiosities of the character. His name is a tribute to the past incarnation of his grandfather Roy, Prince Asthel of Alliance and New Vegeta. He has long hair, in the form of half a mane under the Shoulders. His "little angel" is actually the Angel of Death, Azrael. He will play basketball on his college team in Bios, along with his cousin Brian Malden. The Gods and other powerful beings call him The "Messenger", alluding to his mission. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation